


While You Were Sleeping

by dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Blow Jobs, Creepy Ben Solo, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Reylo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drugged Sex, F/M, First Time, Fucked Up, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape in rapist's POV, Sexual Assault, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Somnophilia, and implies that she needs a daddy, as he rapes her, ben calls rey little one, but he never calls himself her daddy during the rape scene and she doesn't call him daddy either, but it's minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo
Summary: An exhausted Rey mixes sleeping pills and alcohol after a rough day at work and ends up passing out on the couch. Ben decides to ‘tuck her in’ - among other things.(Or: a roommate AU with a side of creepy Ben raping Rey without her knowledge. She doesn’t deserve this).
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 433
Collections: House Dadam Miscellaneous, Kinktober 2019, Reylo After Dark





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Tread carefully. Please. I'm begging you. This fic isn't nice and Ben's interest in making Rey come doesn't absolve him for what he does to her, nor is Rey at all responsible. This is his fault, not hers. 
> 
> Written for Kinktober 2019, Day 29 + sleepy sex.
> 
> Rey drinks a beer and takes a sleeping pill before she's assaulted. If that's not for you, please turn back now. 
> 
> I should hope it would be obvious but I'll say it anyway - Ben's views are not my own. They're disgusting. I'm not trying to promote his way of thinking as valid or right. I'm simply working through my own trauma and I've found that writing darkfic helps.
> 
> Onward, my kinky darlings!

Rey stomps her foot, throwing a mini-tantrum as she drops her coat and purse on the floor of her shitty little living room. It's a mistake because the floor is _hard_ with zero carpeting whatsoever (not even the cheap and ugly shit), which means the movement only makes her body scream more.

It's been over a year since becoming a CNA and it hasn't gotten easier. She enjoys helping people, she really does - but it's taking its toll. The physical pain it causes isn't the problem (although it certainly doesn't help) - it's interacting with dying patients. Growing close to them only to have them slip away. Seeing them die before her very eyes is bad enough but, for Rey, losing them when she's not on the clock is worse. The crushing guilt that follows her, the whispers of _you let them die alone_ , haunt and exhaust her.

She might just very well be reaching burn out. Her breaking point. Which isn't helpful or ideal because it's not like she can afford to get in touch with a therapist. And, right now, her current job is her best bet with the skills she possesses.

Rey's stuck.

"Damn, Rey. What happened?"

"Shit!" Rey jumps and turns to glare at Ben. Her roommate. At times like these, she wishes they weren’t roommates at all. "Don’t creep up on me like that, asshole!”

Ben laughs softly and crosses his arms. "Someone's in a mood."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut up," Rey grouses. She marches past Ben and enters their too-small kitchen.

"She says moodily," Ben tosses back, right on her heels. "Come on, Rey. Talk to me."

"Honestly, it's nothing," Rey says as she steals a beer from the fridge. "I'm getting what I signed up for. So now I'm going to take a sleeping pill and drink until I fall asleep. I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning," Rey adds even though she isn't sure at all.

"You shouldn't mix sleeping pills with alcohol," Ben replies seriously.

Rey rolls her eyes. "What are you, my daddy now? I don't think so. And a little beer won't kill me."

Ben murmurs something but the only word she can make out is 'daddy.' "What was that?" she sasses.

"Sounds like you might _need_ a daddy."

"Yeah, well. Certainly not _you_."

"Okay," Ben says, snorting. "You should at least eat something."

Rey takes a deep drink of beer, quickly swallowing a pill down with it. "I ate on the way home. Fast food."

Ben makes a noise of disapproval. "Your body is a temple, Rey."

"Fuck off," she says without heat.

“You should be nicer to me."

“Mmm-hmm. I’m going to watch _Kitchen Nightmares_ and, hopefully, I’ll be dead to the world in an hour so I won’t have to suffer through more of your shit.” Rey heads over to their couch and plops down onto it with a dramatic sigh. They'd gotten it for free and she hates it. You get what you pay for, or so she's been told. But it's hard to swallow back complaints about a couch (free or not) when the cushions like sliding onto the floor, so she's often left shoving them back into place multiple times a day.

She's ready to call it quits and burn the damn thing.

“You wound me.” When Ben sits next to her, it’s a smidge too close. Rey shifts, trying to put space between them.

“Good.”

Ben wraps an arm around her shoulders. “How can I help you feel better?”

Rey elbows Ben in the side, laughing. “Knock it off.”

“Really? Nothing?”

Rey sighs. “Honestly, I’m not the girl for you tonight if you’re looking for a conversation.”

“You’re always the girl for me,” Ben murmurs.

“No way.” Rey shakes her head. “I just want to relax and enjoy Gordon Ramsay telling people that their food is shit. Let me watch some mindless TV in peace, please.”

She settles in to watch, nursing on her beer. As the episode progresses, she sinks further into the couch. Ben feels close. Too close. Inappropriately close.

“What are you doing?” Rey asks sleepily. Fuck, maybe Ben had been right. Mixing alcohol and her sleeping pill seems to have impaired her faster than she’d anticipated.

“Spending time with you,” Ben says.

His tone implies that nothing is amiss. And maybe nothing is. Maybe Rey’s paranoid and overthinking it. But Rey frowns harder nonetheless.

“I should go -”

“Don’t.” Ben gently grips her wrist.

If she wants to get away, she’ll need to fight. And she’s too tired to fight.

So Rey stays. But at least she has enough wits about her to know it’s time to assert her boundaries. “Let go of me,” she says as clearly as she can.

Ben does, raising a hand in surrender. “So serious,” he says.

Rey lets out an exasperated noise. “Yes, Ben. I am. Because you keep pushing your luck.”

Ben sulks but, thankfully, finally seems to see that Rey means business and shifts away from her so their bodies are no longer touching.

“Just wait,” Ben says, so soft Rey almost thinks she imagined it. There is something entirely unfriendly in those words.

“Are you all right?”

Ben smiles. “Better than I’ve been in weeks.”

Somehow, it’s not all that reassuring.

**

Rey’s head is on Ben’s shoulder. And she’s drooling. Making soft noises that go straight to Ben's dick. He cards his fingers through Rey’s hair. A loving caress.

Rey’s lips twist unhappily.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m going to make sure you get tucked into bed, Rey. You’ll sleep perfect tonight. I just know it.”

Rey’s eyelids flutter but she doesn’t respond otherwise.

Ben smiles.

He gathers Rey up and pulls her into his lap, groaning at how inviting she feels. Rey’s frowning again and Ben brushes his lips against her, kissing the worry away.

“You’re fine.” He fumbles with the buttons on her pants then slides his hand inside them. He strokes her silky underwear before slipping into those, too. Finds Rey’s sweet little cunt and _yes_ \- she’s wet. All for him, just for him. “Fuck, Rey."

Slowly, oh so slowly, he fingerfucks Rey, groaning every time he enters her. Rey lets out soft whines every time Ben touches her clit and he swears it’s the most erotic thing he’s ever heard in his life. He withdraws his hand not long after, though, because he needs _more_. So much more. Ben's beginning to think it'll never be enough.

A few heartbeats later, Ben stands with Rey in his arms and carries her bridal style to her room. It can’t be his bedroom because if he takes her there he’s not sure he could ever let her leave. Rey’s room is a safe middle ground for both of them.

Ben lays Rey's out like she's precious - because she is. He spends a few moments taking Rey in before gently tugging her pants and underwear off. Seconds later, he's climbing onto the bed after her. Rey's bed is soft. Too soft for Ben’s taste but he will endure it. For Rey, there’s a lot he’ll put up with if it means he can share more quality time with her. His best friend. Possibly his only friend.

"I'll tuck you in," he promises again as he unbuttons his own pants. Rey doesn't move. Her legs are spread wide. She’s laid out for him like a present. "You were in such a terrible mood. I can fix it, sweetheart."

Rey's mouth opens and her lashes flutter - but she's otherwise unresponsive.

_Good._

He would be lying if he said he didn't like watching Rey sleep. He'd also be lying if he said he'd never pleasured himself to the sight of her sleeping form, that he'd never entered her room while she was dead to the world. That he’d never come with her name falling from his lips. That he’d never groped her perky little tits.

For months, he’s done all of those things.

But this is the first time he's had the courage to take his desires further. That he’s had the courage to remove Rey's clothes and get a better look at what he’s been missing.

Ben doesn't bother getting fully undressed. As soon as his leaking cock is exposed he rubs it against Rey's wet cunt. It's a mistake. He's not sure he'll be strong enough to pull out and come _on_ Rey instead of _in_ her. If he buries himself inside her pussy, he’ll come completely undone.

His eyes roam her form desperately, searching for an alternative - and quickly finds it.

Rey's mouth. Rey's soft, inviting little mouth that's parted and practically begging for it. He wouldn't mind coming _there_ instead. Not at all.

His eyes dance between Rey's cunt and her mouth a few times before he licks his lips eagerly and scrambles up her body. “I’ll try to be gentle, little one,” he husks when he’s straddling her chest.

Ben waits for a few painful seconds before tapping his cock on Rey’s tongue. Even though she’s asleep, it’s like Rey understands what he needs. They’re in tune now, they’re one, because she starts to slowly nurse on his dick.

“God, Rey. I bet I could do this every night and you’d let me, wouldn’t you?” Ben gasps as he starts to fuck in and out with jerky, messy thrusts. “You’d drink my come and you’d _enjoy_ it.”

It feels true. It feels _right_. Rey isn’t fighting Ben at all, she’s taking him easily and it’s better than anything he could have hoped for.

He quickens the pace as much as he dares but there’s no reason to worry, apparently. The spell doesn’t break. She takes him just the same. No. She takes him _better_. She takes him so perfectly, like she’s not even sleeping at all. Like they came up with this little game together and she’s pretending because she knows Ben loves it.

Rey’s mouth is stretched obscenely wide around Ben’s cock. His dick is big enough he doesn’t bother trying to feed all of it to her, he doesn’t shove himself down to the root - but even in her slumber, she swallows more of his cock than anyone else ever has.

“You must really love sucking dick,” Ben breathes, full of awe. His thighs tremble with the effort to remain upright. “I’ve never seen anything quite like this before.”

He really hasn’t. Girls are afraid of his cock. They don’t want to swallow it. And they certainly don’t want to sit on it. Which is just as well because for the last two years or so he’s been too preoccupied with Rey to bother with anyone else anyway.

Rey is so full of fire, of passion. She draws him in at every turn. How, exactly, can he be expected to focus on anyone else when her entire being is so damn loud? When she’s with him, she demands every shred of attention. She’s everything he’s been searching for in one neat little package. He can live out every fantasy he’s ever had with her - and more. So this isn't his fault.

He was doomed from the start.

“I’m getting so close, little one. You’ve given me exactly what I needed,” Ben says as he loses every bit of control and pounds away with abandon, chasing his orgasm.

It hits him fast.

“ _Rey_ ,” Ben gasps as he shoots his load into her. His most sacred prayer - her name. Over and over.

Ben falls sideways, sliding off of her in a boneless heap. He's ready to relive every perfect moment -

But he needs to save that for later. Right now, he has some unfinished business to attend to.

Ben takes a few deep, cleansing breathes and slides down Rey’s body. He drops soft, open-mouthed kisses on her toned tummy. Her hip bones. Then he’s reaching the goods and spreading her lips apart. He admires her slick cunt before diving in for a taste. Swirls his tongue around her clit. Sucks it gently. Flicks it. He gets lost in her pussy. Just like he had her mouth. He can say with 100% certainty that he could lay here for a long while and do nothing but worship her cunt.

It’s a dangerous thought.

Ben has no way of knowing how she’ll respond to coming, if she’ll remain Sleeping Beauty or if she’ll awaken and raise hell - but Ben’s weak. Getting caught in the act feels more than worth the risk when he’s overwhelmed with the taste of Rey on his tongue.

Plus, Rey’s arching into Ben. Spreading her legs wider on her own accord. She’s practically humping his face. Begging for it, begging for more of him. Begging to come. It’s not with words, of course, but actions speak louder than words anyway, don’t they?

So Ben can’t deny her. He never can. Not when she’s asking for what she wants so nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> If I'm missing any important tags, please let me know? I tried to be as thorough as I could but it's totally possible something slipped through. 
> 
> Happy holidays to those who celebrate them!


End file.
